


Pun In The Sun

by inmyriadbits



Category: CSI: Miami, Primeval
Genre: Bad Puns, Dinosaurs, Gen, Humor, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the New Dawn fiasco, the ARC team does a lot of liasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pun In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/gifts).



> Tiny ficlet written as a present for , because we broke 10k on our _Mission: Impossible_ 4 fic. She asked for it. (Our conversations are weird, okay; you really don't want to know how we got from spy shenanigans to dinosaurs in Miami.) And then I found out that _CSI: Miami_ was just cancelled by CBS, so it doubles as a celebration of that! This...is probably the only way I will ever end up writing about Horatio Caine, who I hate with the fire of a thousand over-produced Miami suns.

Detective Horatio Caine squinted into the Miami sun, hands on his hips. "Dinosaurs, you say? Then they must call you...the tricera-cops." He slid the sunglasses on and turned to one side, gazing out over the water.

Becker closed his eyes in pain, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd heard that pun nineteen times in the past month, but this was definitely the worst.

As a consequence, Becker completely missed the telltale wave that would have let him warn Detective Caine - most likely by shouting "RUN!" at the top of his lungs - about the giant crocodile (" _Deinosuchus rugosus_ ," Connor identified it much later), which heaved itself out of the water to make Caine lunch in four seconds flat.

Afterward, Becker did some shouting, and shooting, and then a good deal of running, with just a touch of hiding. He also managed not to get eaten. Once they were sitting relatively safely behind a concrete public building in the park, Connor said, between panting breaths: "Well. I guess we could say...he had a deadly sense of humor?"

Abby, not missing a beat, reached over and smacked him upside the head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] under two minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238284) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits)




End file.
